


Kudos

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: The Last Leg RPF
Genre: Background Slash, Epistolary, Gen, Mild Language, contains a few meta moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: theperfectsidekick left kudos onKudosSet on the morning afterthe handwriting analysissegment from series 10.





	Kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paranoidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/gifts).



> This fic uses a custom skin, which should already be switched on. All text messages in green were sent by Adam, and all grey messages by Alex and Josh.

Alex  
  
**1 February** 4:35 PM  
Adam? You know that writing test we had to do?  
I’ve just seen what Josh wrote. It’s slash fiction of us.  
I was wondering how he’d make his funny. Go on, who’s tops?  
Me (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
Damn  
It does sound like something he’d write.  
Thinking about it, we’ve done something similar before. Didn’t realise we shared the same kinks.  
Oh god, not sure I can look him in the eye anymore.  
But I’m gonna lose it if our fics get a mention on air.  
Ha, I doubt the producers have time to go through our locked account. We can panic after we’ve seen what Josh has written.  
**Today** 9:06 AM  
Is it bad that I really want to read more of Josh’s fic?  
I’d kudos it if he ever bothered to write the whole thing.  
Although it did feel like he was writing from experience…  
Haha well you are the only one missing out (Winking Face ) (Winking Face )  
Sure you don’t want to find out what these little hands can do?  
Too much info, Alex, too much. And anyway, those days are long behind me now.  
OK, don’t regret it Hillsy.  
Oh, I definitely won’t.  
I’ve got an email from AO3

* * *

[AO3] You've got kudos!  
Archive Of Our Own  
To me  
4 Feb  
Archive Of Our Own  


  
theperfectsidekick left kudos on Secretarial  
theperfectsidekick left kudos on Five Times Josh and Jonnie Nearly Met In Rio (And The One Time They Did)  
theperfectsidekick left kudos on You, Me, Red Wine, and the Edinburgh Night Sky  


If you’ve received this message in error, please contact Support.  
The Archive Of Our Own is a fan-run and fan-supported archive that relies on your donations.  


* * *

Alex  
  
We’ve got more kudos from theperfectsidekick again.  
Does that mean they’ve read everything now?  
I think so.  
Who do you reckon they are?  
Probably just another fangirl.  
Has she written anything else apart from last year's Yuletide?  
No.  
Any bookmarks?  
No. Looks like she's only into fics with Josh in.  
Really?  
There's a couple of new WILTY RPF fics up, but she hasn't left kudos on it.  
We should do a WILTY fic with Josh next.  
That might get her attention.  
We could give it a go. What's the plot going to be?  
Josh reveals he's going out with Jonnie in the first round?  
No, not the first round. Jonnie comes on as the This Is My guest.  
They don't bring on celebs for that bit.  
It's only a fanfic, we can bend the rules a little.  
Josh's on Lee's team with Clare Balding, and she tells a Paralympics story that sounds more plausible than Josh's story.  
I like it.  
You're on David's team.  
And I don't believe Josh cause I would've known if he was going out with Jonnie.  
That's our next fic sorted.  
Yeah  
Hey, don't you think there's something familiar about theperfectsidekick?  
Is there?  
The username kind of rings a bell.  
Oh my god, I think you're right.  
It's a Last Leg reference, isn't it?  
Yeah, to that I Love Adam poll we did.  
I Wank Cats!  
Josh was like boyish charm, Dartmoor accent...  
And that makes him the perfect sidekick.  
Oh god, if theperfectsidekick is Josh...  
No, there's no way that's Josh.  
He wouldn't dare reference his own show with his username.  
Nah you're right.  
He'd call himself something like bringbackthe90s.  
Or make a really obscure 90s reference.  
Yeah.  
Or he's got a username we'd never guess.  
theperfectsidekick could be one of our writers pranking us.  
Oh god, that's just worse.  
Ha, my money's on Crosby.  
Please no.  
If it is him, I don't know how he's managed to face us after reading everything.  
It wouldn't surprise me.  
Remember that time we caught him reading Pappy's slash fic?  
Do you remember how unfazed he was?  
Oh god, that was troubling.  
Remember how happy he was when we worked out he was sending us all those links to that dirty confessions blog thing?  
Oh my god.  
If it is him, he's left kudos on everything...  
Shit, he better have skimmed through the XFM ones we did.  
What if he read everything in detail?  
I'm quitting at the end of the series.  
What if he loved Secretarial so much he starts calling me Mr Hills? (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
I'm going to be sick.  
Haha  
I really don't know who I want theperfectsidekick to be more now, Josh or Matthew or just a regular fangirl.  
I do  
Look, theperfectsidekick probably is just a fangirl.  
Well, that's the likeliest.  
Josh wouldn't go looking for his own fics  
Do you remember how squeamish he got when we read out all of his dirty confessions?  
Do you really think he's got the guts to read any slash fic with him in it?  
We haven't written anything too dirty.  
We mainly do fluff. And the odd kink, but still...  
The odd kink???  
Adam  
ADAM  
Have you forgotten that OT3 fic???  
Sorry  
Just teasing  
But come on, it was only one fic.  
Oh my god, I wish I'd never listened to you.  
That was two years ago, Alex.  
If Josh has read it, I'm leaving straightaway.  
You never know, he might have enjoyed it (Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
Oh god no stop putting images in my head.  
Also, from now on, I'm doing all the sexy fics.  
Good. I was beginning to run out of ideas.  
...you wanted me to say that, didn't you?  
Maybe (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
But seriously, what if our recipient for last year's Yuletide was Josh? They've left kudos on everything we've done too.  
Nah, I think they're a real fangirl.  
Anyway, we'd have noticed if he'd been writing for Yuletide.  
Well, we did write ours in the office...  
No one else noticed...  
Come on Hillsy, you know how boring the meetings can get.  
Looks like Josh's awake.  
He’s messaged me.  
OK  


* * *

Josh  
  
**Today** 9:52 AM  
Good morning Mr Hills (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  


* * *

Alex  
  
**Today** 9:53 AM  
Shit  
What?  
Adam what did he say??  
Josh's read Secretarial.  
wtf  
Seriously?  
I'm not deliberately scaring you Alex.  
ffs  
Are you sure?  
He wrote Mr Hills.  
Oh god, he's got an account, hasn't he?  
I'm gonna be so annoyed if this is Crosby's doing.  
What did you say to him?  
Nothing  
Didn't answer him.  
Are you sure it isn't something you said to him when you were pissed last night?  
Of course not!  
I'd remember if I exposed our little secret to Josh.  
Are you sure?  
Mate, I’m not that unreliable when I’m drunk.  
Josh's messaged me as well.  
OK  
Let me know what he says.  
I take it back.  
He really has read our fics.  
What did he quote?  
One of our Five Times fics.  
I think it's from the most recent one we did.  
Hmmmm  
It looks like he hasn't gone too far into our archive just yet.  
Did Josh say he was doing anything this morning?  
No. I think he's got the whole day off, actually.  
He's going to have time to go through everything...  
What're we going to do?  
Josh's messaged me again.  
Talk to him. See how far he's got.  
OK.  


* * *

Josh  
  
Today 10:12 AM  
Sorry Mr Hills, did I startle you?  
Please don't call me Mr Hills.  
Oh no, Mr Hills, please don't fire me, I need this job.  
I don't know what you're talking about.  
You're so bad at lying, Adam.  
I know you wrote Secretarial.  
Fine, I did.  
But you clearly enjoyed it way too much.  
I thought I'd give you a review.  
I didn’t want to leave just a kudos.  
Oh, you shouldn't have.  
A kudos is already enough for me.  
It's probably my favourite fic.  
It's the most realistic.  
What's wrong with the others?  
For a start, producer Neil would've never let me stay behind in the studio without him.  
And Acaster's a lot tamer than you think.  
I liked the cabbaging though. That was a nice touch.  
Oh god, you really are theperfectsidekick, aren't you?  
Took you two a while to work it out.  
Two?  
Yes, I know you share the account with Alex.  
Also, I'm amazed Alex managed to get it before you. I thought you'd guess it first.  
What can I say? I trusted you wouldn't go looking for fics behind our backs.  
But how did you know who we were?  
We all saw you two writing in the meetings.  
I really love the fic you did for Yuletide last year (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
Who do you mean by “we”, Josh?  
Well, Adam, our writers are jealous of your talent.  
And our producers want to get Jonnie on as a guest again (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
We're screwed, aren't we?  
Oh, yes.  
And one more thing, Adam.  
Yes Josh?  
If you wanted a threesome, you should have just asked (Winking Face )  


* * *

Alex  
  
**Today** 10:30 AM  
Josh wouldn't tell me what you were talking about.  
What did he say?  
Let me put it this way Alex.  
I'm resigning with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: If You Wanted A Threesome, You Should Have Just Asked


End file.
